My light in the dark
by RockerWolfPup
Summary: What would happen if Buffy and Faith had to sing at Lorne's bar? After season seven, somewhere in the world of Buffy. BF


**Summary: What would happen if Buffy and Faith had to sing at Lorne's bar?**

**Discalmer: Joss own's them not me. I am just a slave to the world of Buffy! (crys)**

**A/N: This is a oneshot! R&R

* * *

**

Buffy, Faith and the scoobie gang walked into the Caritas. Angel had suggested they go there and sing for Lorne. They walked in and took seats at a table near by. Lorne then walked up to them.

"Hey guys. I am so glad you could make it. So.. who is going to sing first?" Lorne looked around.

"WILLOW!" Everyone looked at Willow who was trying to hide.

"NO! NO! I am not singing. No way! Last time I tried that... NO WAY!" Willow crossed her arms and had her resolve face on.

"Well, if she isn't going who is?" Xander asked and looked around at them.

"How about Faith?"Kennedy said.

"What? Why me first? I can't sing worth shit. Why not have B go up. She IS the leader after all!"

"Nu-uh, you are going Faith!" Buffy said and pushed Faith out of the seat. Faith stood up and looked around at the scoobs who all had smirks on their faces.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Faith walked over to the stage. "Lorne, do ya need a CD or do ya got a band?"

"I have a few people that can play if you want." Lorne pointed to the guys at the bar.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Faith ran over to the bar.

Back at the table everyone was looking at her with questioning looks.

"What is she doing?" Willow asked.

"Who knows... looks like she is talking to some guys at the bar." Xander said.

"Wonder why." Willow said.

Faith ran back to the stage and told Lorne everything was set as the guys all went on stage and grabbed their instruments.

"Ok, I'll give this a go now. Just don't laugh ok?"

"Sure darlin, don't worry I am sure you will do fine." Lorne said as Faith got on stage and grabbed the mic. She tapped on it to make sure it was on and then turned around and looked at the guys giving them a nod to start.

The song started out with one then two then three instruments and slowly got tempo as Faith began to sing...

_**I'm not a perfect person **_

Everyone in the club stopped what they where doing and looked at Faith.

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go**_

Faith's voice got louder

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

Faith looked directly at Buffy as she sang.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears**_

The music picked up faster and Faith started to move on stage, swaying and moving to the beat of the music.

_**Thats why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new**_

Faith looked over to Buffy as she sang the next part, looking directly in her eyes...

_**and the reason is You **_

_**and the reason is You**_

_**and the reason is You **_

_**and the reason is You**_

"When did she learn to sing?" Kennedy asked from the table.

"Who know but she sounds like-" Xander began and was cut off by Willow.

"A Goddess..." Willow said. "Don't you think so Buffy?" Willow looked over to Buffy. "Buffy?"

"Hey, Buff?" Xander looked over at her.

"Buffy?" Willow then caught at what had the blonde distracted, it was Faith. A smile spread across Willow face as it dawned on her. 'Buffy likes Faith.'

"Hey Will what is so funny?" Kennedy asked.

"Look." Willow pointed to Buffy then to Faith. Everyone followed her finger and a bunch of Oh's where said, as the gang watched.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

Buffy looked at Faith, tears where starting to fall at the realization of what the song meant. It was what happened back in Sunnydale, with her, Faith and the Mayor. Faith had loved her and she still felt bad for the what she did, even though Buffy had said it didn't matter anymore.

_**I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

The song started to end and Faith placed the mic back on the stand, as she sang the last parts of the song.****

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Faith whispered the last part softly into the mic.

_**And the reason is you...**_

The entire club was silent as they looked at her in awe. She was starting to get nervous when the entire club roared with applaudes and cheering. Faith waved her hands and got off stage. She walked over to Lorne to see what he had to say.

"Wow, that was great."

"I didn't think so, but whatever. So, what's the what?" Faith asked. Lorne put his hand around her shoulder as they walked back to the table. He told her what he thought by the time they reached the table. As they reached the table Kennedy started to smile.

"Wow, Faith! I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Well, Ken.. when your in prison with nothing to do you sorta pick up things." Faith said then she looked down at her shoes.

"Guys, who is going next?" Lorne asked.

"Can you give us a sec?" Kennedy asked.

"Sure some up when you are ready."

"Ok."

Faith sat down and didn't know what to do now. After what Lorne told her she was now more nervous than ever. It wasn't till Buffy spoke up that she looked up.

"Guys, I think I am going to go next." Buffy said as she looked at everyone. "I have something to get off my chest."

"Sure Buff, go ahead. Let's see if you can beat Faith at the old vocals." Xander said.

"Ya, probably can't but... I'll try." Buffy looked at Faith and smiled then walked off to the stage.

"Hey, Lorne. I am ready to go."

"Sure, so do you want band or CD?"

"Umm, I think I will go with CD."

"Ok, I'll put it in for ya just get on stage."

"Ok, thanks Lorne." Buffy walked on stage and picked up the mic. Lorne gave her a thumbs up and she began to sing.

Buffy started to sing.

_**Here I stand alone  
With this weight upon my heart  
And it will not go away**_

The music began to slowly join.

_**In my head I keep on looking back  
Right back to the start  
Wondering what it was that made you change**_

Buffy looked at Faith and then looked down. Then she looked back up.****

Well I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

Buffy's voice pitched higher, and she closed her eyes.****

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the girl I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

The music began to change beat to a little more pop, and Buffy began to dance on stage. She danced like she had done it before to the same song.

_**Many roads to take  
Some to joy  
Some to heart-ache  
Anyone can lose their way  
And if I said that we could turn it back  
Right back to the start  
Would you take the chance and make the change**_

Buffy looked at Faith silently questioning her.****

Do you think how it would have been sometimes  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the girl I used to know  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

Buffy looked up into the lights as a tears slid down her face. Her eyes sparkled in the light.

_**  
If only we could turn the hands of time  
If I could take you back would you still be mine **_

'Cos I tried  
But I had to draw the line  
And still this question keep on spinning in my mind

The song picked up again and Buffy looked out to everyone in the crowd. Her eyes once again falling on Faith.****

What if I had never let you go  
Would you be the girl I used to know  
What if I had never walked away  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say  
If I'd stayed  
If you'd tried  
If we could only turn back time  
But I guess we'll never know

Buffy closed her eyes, the opened them again, looking right as Faith as a tear fell down her cheek, and sang the last line.

_**We'll never know...**_

The entire club roared as she bowed and walked off stage. She walked over to Lorne who was sitting by the steps of the stage.

"Hey, Lorne how did I do?"

"You where wonderful." Lorne sniffled.

"Are you crying?" Buffy was smiling now.

"No.. sniffle ok.. yes."

"Hey, it was just a song no worrys."

"Yes.. but there was so much grief..." Lorne said.

"Oh, well..." Buffy looked down.

"Hey let's talk and walk..." Lorne and Buffy talked about what he saw and what was going to happen when they arrived at the table.

"So, don't worry. I will work it's self out." Lorne said and walked away. Buffy sat down with a puzzled look on her face. She was still trying to peice together what Lorne had said. She was brought back to Earth when she heard Willow.

"Buffy, that was amazing. I... just... wow!" Was all Willow could say.

"Ya, B. I think you beat me." Faith said without even looking up.

"Faith... I, didn't sound as good as you. Don't put yourself down ok?"

"Ya, whatever." Faith got up and grabbed her jacket and headed out the door in a hurry.

"What's wrong with her?" Kennedy asked.

"I don't know." Buffy looked around at everyone. "But, I am going to find out." Buffy got up and walked outside to find Faith. As she walked she heard the sounds of a struggle and then her sences went off. 'Faith' was all she could think about, as she ran down the ally. As she neared what looked like Faith and vampires fighting she saw that Faith was in trouble when one of the vampires hit her with a board on the head causing her to fall to the ground. Buffy ran to her side and kicked the vampire in the stomach sending him flying. She grabbed her stake and slammed it into one of the vampires, as she kicked the other. She staked the other two vampires that where on the ground. Buffy ran to Faith's side and pulled her into her lap, she checked for a pulse. There was a pulse and Buffy began to relax, she picked Faith up into her arms and began to carry her back to the hotel. As they walked Buffy kept looking do at Faith making sure she was ok. When they arrived at the hotel Buffy walked up stairs and took Faith to her room. She laid Faith down on her bed and began to walk away when Faith started to move. Buffy ran to the side of the bed.

"Faith?"

"Mngm... what happened?" Faith tried to sit up but her head was still in pain.

"How do you feel?" Buffy check Faith's head.

"Aw, B' you know me... Five by Five."

"Ha, more like two by four." Buffy chuckled.

"Very funny B. My head feels like shit." Faith rubbed her forehead.

"You want me to get you some Asprin?" Buffy went to get up.

"No, it's ok. I'll be fine by morning."

"Are you sure, cause you could have a concusion, and end up in a coma again. That wouldn't be good either, cause you might not wake up and-"

"B! I'll be fine. Really!" Faith laughed at Buffy's babble.

"umm... ok..." Buffy blushed. "umm... I guess I'll just go and.. umm... sleep..."

"Yeah.. I guess.. I could get sleep too." Faith watched as Buffy walked to the door. Then she got a sudden burst of courage. "Buffy?"

"Yeah?" Buffy turned around and look Faith in the eyes.

"Will you..." Faith gulped. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Sure, I'll go and get some blankets... I'll bunk on the floor."

"No, you ... can stay in my bed with me. I mean it's big enough for both of us."

"erm... I guess so..." Buffy walked over to the bed and laid down on the other side of Faith. Faith laid there thinking she should have kept her mouth shout. After about thirty minutes of laying there they finally fell aleep. Not a few seonds after they both rolled into each other's embrace.

* * *

In the morning both girls woke in each others embrace. Faith jumped up and straightened her hair.

"Umm... I think I'm going to... uh... go get some... coffee... ya... coffee. You want some?" Faith wouldn't make direct I contact with Buffy.

"Sure, I'll be here." Buffy laid back down as she heard the door close. Not ten minutes later Faith returned with two cups of coffee. Buffy had fallen back to sleep so, Faith started to leave when Buffy spoke up.

"Mmm... don't go. I'm just resting." Buffy turned over and grabbed the coffee.

"Ya, ok... Buffy about last night-"

"No, Faith I... I have to tell you something."

"B-"

"No, Faith let me." Buffy to a breath. " Faith, ever since you came to Sunnydale I always thought... I always thought it was for a reason. I never knew that reason. Until, last night. Faith, last night everthing was pieced together for me. Lorne told me something that I have been denying for what seem... forever. Faith, you came into my life at a time that was hard for me. I had just killed Angel and I thought that I would never love anyone or anything again. Until, I met you that night outside the Bronze. You came into my life and changed everything. I had finally began to love again, and then the Mayor. He ruined everything. I had always thought it was you but, I know now that it was me. If I hadn't left you to be... alone in that motel maybe everything would have changed. I regret everthing I did back then. I hurt you more than you had hurt me, and I am sorry. I relized last night that... that... I love you. Faith, I love you."

"Buffy..." Faith looked up at Buffy and began to cry. Buffy pulled Faith into her arms as she sobbed.

"Sshh, Faith. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Buffy, I... I love you too. Oh, god how I love you. It's been killing me since I met you. I love you." Faith looked up at Buffy and captured Buffy's lips into her own. No sooner did the door open.

"About damn time you guys." Willow and Kennedy stood in the doorway grinning ear to ear.

"What? Wait, you... you.." Buffy looked shocked as did Faith.

"God, you two had some much tension and emotional termoil in the air it was driving us crazy." Willow said. "Watch, follow us."

"I as again. Huh?" Buffy and Faith walked to the door and followed the two downstairs. When they got downstairs Willow called everyone into the lobby.

"Ok, so... what's this about Willow?" Xander asked.

"Ya, it's early and I need my rest." Wesley said. Lorne just looked at Buffy and Faith and smiled. He knew, just by the way their aura was.

"Fine, now that you all are here. I have something to tell you." Willow looked over at Faith and Buffy before continuing."Faith and Buffy are hooked up."

"What?" Xander asked.

"Faith and Buffy are dating!" Kennedy said. Buffy turned bright red as everyone look at her and Faith.

"About time." Xander said.

"Ya, tell me about it." Gunn replied.

"What? You guys aren't mad?" Buffy looked around.

"Umm.. no. You guys are ment to be together. It's like water and fire, night and day, light and dark. They are ment to be together. So can I go back to bed?" Wesley asked.

"Ya, that's it. Go back to what you where doing guys. I just had to clear things up." Everyone went back to bed and back to working which let two very dumbfounded slayers in the lobby. Faith sat down followed by Buffy who layed her head on Faith's shoulder.

"Well, that was weird." Buffy said, and looked at Faith.

"Ya, well, I guess they are right." Faith smiled as she looked down at Buffy. "You are my light in the dark." Faith closed the distance between them and kissed Buffy.


End file.
